In Sonic's world
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: Two siblings who, grew up in our world, grew with Sonic the Hedgehog suddenly find themselves in the new show Sonic Boom. And find, that they can go in between reality and fantasy follow these siblings as they discover the mystery of what's happening, why, and of course finding Love along the way. Sonic H/OC, Blaze/ OC Rated T for safety.
1. Disclaimer & Author's note

_**In Sonic' s World **_

_**A Sonic Boom fanfiction.**_

_**Written by:Anamous girl**_

_**Disclaimer & Authors note.**_

Sonic and co, belong to Sega and Cartoon Network I only own my original character's. This story is 100 % fan fiction.

Hey guys I'm back and now I can write fan fic' s again yea unfortunately, I may only be able to update during the weekends I'm pretty busy during the week. Also, thank so you so much for those of you who favourited my stories while I was gone it was killing me that I couldn't update. Oh, and all of my previous stories have been deleted from doc manager I'm guessing it's because I haven't been on for so long but, don't worry I'll have those up and running to. Thanks again guys and the first chapter with be up soon :)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

My little brother and I are different and yet, sometimes alike like most siblings. One of the things we love is the franchise Sonic the Hedgehog we practically grew up with it, the difference is though Carl plays the game and I watch the shows partly because I can't play the video games because one I think they go to fast for me and hurt my eyes because of the headache and two, I can't play games because of my seizures I can play the early ones like GBA and the first PlayStation but, not more advance ones and besides I suck at video games.

Anyways, back on topic we have watched every show, played any game anything Sonic wise we've seen it so, it's only natural to think you've seen and know everything about it right? Well, that's what we thought to at least until that fateful day. My name is Melody Smith and this is how my little brother and I ended up in Sonic' s world.

_**(Flashback to four years ago our time)**_

It was on a Saturday morning as Carl and I were eating breakfast in the living room, watching Sonic Boom on youtube I have to say that Sonic Boom' s not bad thankfully Carl's WII has internet connection so, we can watch it just as long as we don't mess anything up on mom's TV. We were home alone our parents were working Andy, my mom's boyfriend and our unofficial step dad works in construction, and our mom works as a cashier at a store not to far from here so, we spend most of the day alone. We were eating eggs and Bacon and having some peppermint flavored coffee.

Carl and I both chucked at Sticks the badger she is so funny as she yelled at her shadow, telling it to stop following her. A few minutes later we got done eating, did the dishes, got dressed, and after making sure the animals were taken care of and the door was locked we headed out to our friends house who lives just down the street. " Hello dear' s." Linda greeted happily, once we got there. " Come in, May' s all ready in the attic." We nodded and went into the attic that was for now, covered in antiques and other things. This, was going to be turned into a bedroom for May' s grandfather who, was moving in so, his family could watch him now that his health was becoming an issue and with his wife gone.

It took a few hours but, we managed to get some of it out, of course it was fun looking through the box seeing what was inside really, for a history freak like me. We found old dresses, jewelry, pictures, and some art that seemed just strange and yet cool finally, we made it to the last three boxes and what was inside caught my interest it was a silver box, covered in dust. " Hey, May what's this?" I asked. May turned around and looked at me her long blond hair swaying behind her she looked at it with curiosity with her green eyes that were behind her glasses. " I'm not sure I've never seen it." She said. " I have." Linda said, coming in. She had four cups of lemonade and some sandwiches on a tray she sat them down in front of us, taking the box, and continued as we eat. " I found this necklace in the yard as a little girl, I did some research on it, rumor has it that it once belonged to a young woman who, had the ability to go to different worlds and many other things.

" It is said that on one of her adventures she fell hard in love with a young man they ended up marrying sadly, before anything else could happen she was killed." Linda said. " That's horrible." May said. I nodded as I took a drink of my lemonade Linda started again. " Before she died however, she and her husband made a promise that they would meet again in some reincarnated form and when they are found the necklace will glow, it is also said that she casted another spell on it so that only her reincarnation can use it so that no one would abuse it's powers." What happened to the husband?" I asked. He got his revenge on who killed her but, he got killed in the process to."

" I personally never seen if work or if it's true but, it looked so pretty I couldn't get rid of it so, I kept it I almost forgot about it." Linda paused as she opened the box and pulled out a beautiful, purple gem with silver trimming and chain. " It's pretty." I said. Linda looked at me and put it back in the box and handed it to me I looked at her confused. " Keep it." She said. 'But, this is yours." I said. " No you keep it something tells me it needs to be with you and consider it a thank you gift for helping out today." She said. I nodded as I looked at the necklace that shined in the sunlight that was coming through the window. An hour later, we finished just as we got a text from mom saying that she was home and it was time for dinner we headed back unaware of the journey that laid ahead of all of us.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: Review please.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 :A Fun Vacation Gone Wrong.**_

Several weeks later we were going on vacation our first Cruise vacation and we were all excited. We had talked about this a year ago it took a while but, with Wayne's job, mom's job, my job as a simple waitress, Carl just found odd jobs around the neighborhood, and of course a tax refund we made it work this, also counts as our traditional last trip before school starts. Today, is the day we leave heading to the airport to California we are doing one of those Disney Cruises that will take us to Florida. I was packing some last minute things " Don't forget you're meds Melody." Mom shouted, from her room. I rolled my eyes but, answered anyway " All ready in the bag mom." Ok." She replied. I have been taking the same pills for years I would not forget to take them.

" Lets see, clothes, Bathing suit, personals, toothbrush, music player, tablet, and my medication yep that's everything." I hummed as I zipped up my bag and put it on my shoulder and walked out, making sure to close my bedroom door behind me. Our cat, dog, and bird were being taken care of by our grandparents. " Everyone ready." Wayne asked. We all nodded and headed out to the van, then the airport it took us several hours but, we made it to the huge cruise ship and went into our room after a quick nap to get over our jet legs we headed off to have some fun.

Mom and Wayne did their own thing on one ship and we did our own thing since, you can't get lost on a cruise ship. All though we did some things together as a family it was fun hanging around all the Disney characters later, we meet for dinner so, as you can imagine we we're exhausted by the time our first day was over. Later, we all started getting ready to bed. I sighed as I melted into the warm water of my bath feeling the chlorine from the pool being washed off of me then, I got out dried, and changed into my pajamas I hummed as I quickly brushed my short hair for a minute I looked up and gasped at what I saw.

Behind me was a tall woman with long black hair, blue eyes that were clouded over dispute that she seemed to be looking at me. A shiver went down my spine as she raised her hand, and placed it over the same necklace that I wore. For a minute it was like I could feel the weight of someone's hand on mine I gasped and turned around, I saw no one and the woman in the mirror was gone. " I must be more tired then I thought, either that or I have been watching to much paranormal activity again." I mumbled. After a while mom knocked on the door asking what was taking so long. I put my crunches and got out of there.

I put my crunches in a corner and crawled in the large bed, Carl was in the other side as comfortable as he can get." Night guys." Mom said. " Night." Carl and I said in unison. Mom turned off the light and of course it didn't take long for us to fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

(_**Later**_)

I grew more and more worried as I watched the raging storm outside and I wasn't the only one we were all awoken by soft thunder, at first it was a soft, gentle rain but it just got worse. The ship started rocking because of the waves and it started to hail which, I have to admit it was fun to see the ice hit the water looking like it was bouncing "**This can't be happening again!**" I thought terrified. For us, mostly Carl and I it was day ja vu it's the reason why Carl was left partly paralyzed from his waist down. *_Attention passengers a water spout has been spotted please take cover, warning this is not a drill take cover now.* _The captain's voice said over the speaker an alarm sounded after.

This time, we didn't waste time as I crawled to the closet in the room, mom grabbed a blanket to put over us. Carl was put on the ground he didn't hesitate to hug me scared as soon as he was down I could feel him shaking or then again maybe it was me or both? Who knows. Mom locked the doors and came up towards us we all huddled into a corner. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest as we heard a sickening and the all frightening crash. Even though we were in the closet we could tell the ship was in the air and spinning "**Please God protect us again we don't want to die!"** I prayed. I could feel myself getting dizzy, I suddenly felt faint because of the stress my vision started getting blurry.

Unknown to any of us in the middle of this my necklace started glowing really brightly it went around the whole ship. Finally, the spinning stopped and before passing out we heard a loud bang noise then, all went dark and silent. So, there we laid unaware of where we were, and an all to certain familiar and famous Hedgehog and company watching us from afar.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>AN: Man, I almost got emotional writing this chapter. I've never been on a Disney Cruise or any cruise but, I'd like to someday. Anyways, review and or add this story to you're favourite' s list please._**


End file.
